My Eternal Love
by DeathByIambicPentameter
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru. Well, this is a fic that I really like. R&R I suck at summaries. Edited because I realized my writings sucked. Rated PG so I have room to breathe.


I don't own Sailor Moon but I do love it!!!  
  
  
  
This is a pretty good story and I'm not just saying this cause I wrote it. I don't like to say something is good unless it is cause that's called being full of yourself and that I'm not. I hope. o.O Anyway, this is my first fic so go easy on me! please? I need reviews if you want the next chapter. but then there will be those of you who say things like your story sucks please don't ever write again for the sake of mankind. o.O okay maybe that was exaggerating a bit! well anyhow, on wit the fic! Yes It is a little.....okay VERY romantic but I'm a sucker for romance. It may not start out with very much romance but let the story progress!!!!! please give it a chance, then hate it. By the way I have some good cures that work for me when I have writers block so if anyone needs some help with it....drop me a line or put it in your review((hint hint))  
  
  
  
  
  
I'd give my life for love  
  
by: Anjel  
  
Chapter 1: First fault  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was peaceful in the city of Tokyo, Japan. Yes, very peaceful. You could hear the people shopping across town for Cristmas, which was only a week away, a few cars, and............"AH! Why didn't someone wake me up?!?! I'm gonna be late!!!.............. again!!!" ..................The peacefulness didn't last long. "Luna! Why didn't you wake me up?!?!?" yelled Serena tapping gently on the cat. Luna opened her eyes and looked at the clock.  
  
"Because Serena, it's 5 AM.......and you don't get up for another hour" Serena looked at her Sailor V clock.  
  
"Oh, I was wondering why it didn't go off..." Luna rolled her eyes and then started thiniking.....  
  
~*Wait a minute....it's 5 o'clock in the morning and Serena's up all by herself???~* Serena shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Oh well...guess I'll get a head start"  
  
*~And she DOESN'T want to go back to sleep?!~* Serena reached over and turned on her stereo quiet enough so that no one who was still sleeping would hear it. --Where's all my soul sisters? Lemme hear ya flow sisters!--  
  
"Allright! Lady Marmalade!" Serena said.  
  
"-_-() You are hopeless. You could be doing the homework that you didn't do last night!" Luna scloded.  
  
"It's only math, and besides, I don't want to waste all this free time I have!" said Serena. "Now who would be up at this hour??" she asked herself, "Oh yeah! Ami!^_^" with that she picked up the phone and dialed up Ami's number.  
  
*Ring*......*Ring*......*Ring*.....'Hello, Mizuno residence,' said a young voice. "Ami? Hi!" said Serena, excited that Ami was awake.  
  
'Yes, this is Ami. Who is this?" asked Ami.  
  
"It's Serena, silly!" laughed Serena.  
  
'Serena?! What are you doing up at this hour???' then she heard "One Week"((a.n. "Ya get in tune with Sailor Moon cause that cartoon has got the BOOM anime babes that make me think the wrong thing" quote from the song *LoL* ^_^)) playing in the backround, 'And listening to the radio??? I thought you'd be sleeping until half way through first period.' Serena thought about what Ami just said. It was true. Why was she up this early? Why wasn't she sleeping? She kept asking herself these questions. She had no idea, but she just got a great idea.  
  
"Well, I don't really know. I'll see you at school though, ok Ami?" she said. Ami laughed.  
  
'Allright Serena' **CLICK** Serena hung up, waited a few seconds, and picked up the phone again. She dialed the phone number of someone else who would be up this hour.  
  
*Ring*......*Ring*......'Hello.'  
  
"Mr.Chiba! You've just won the 'You get to talk to your girlfriend on the phone' sweepstakes"  
  
Darien laughed. 'Hey Serena! Nice to talk to you in the momrning. I needed something to brighten up my day. I have tons of work to do at school today.'  
  
"Oh you poor thing. Colledge must be hard"  
  
' **sigh** You have no idea,' said Darien, 'But I'll live'  
  
"You think I could walk you to school this morning, Darien?"  
  
'Sure Serena. That would be wonderful.'  
  
"I'll see you at 6:00 sharp then, k?"  
  
'Ok. But, I just have to ask. What ARE you doing up this early??'  
  
"I really don't know, but I like it. I have the oppertunity to be with you before school." Serena giggled.  
  
'Allright. I'll see you at six ok?  
  
"Ok! Seeya!"  
  
'Bye'......**CLICK**  
  
  
  
Serena opened her closet and got out a pair of jean flares and a purple tank top with a little bunny on it. She took out a jewlery box full of bobby pins and started putting her regular meatballs in her hair. Looking in the mirror, she stopped. "Luna, I think I'll wear my hair down today. It's really cold out and my hair will keep me warm. I can stand it. ((a.n. I always thought Serena should wear her hair down. It's beautiful. If I had hair that looked like her's when I woke up, I'd wear it down to.))  
  
Selena's 'Dreaming Of You' started playing on the radio.((a.n. I'm a huge music person! ^_^ And Selena was awsome, don't ya think?)) "Luna,"Serena spun around "How do I look?"  
  
Luna smiled "Like a princess."  
  
"Thanks Luna, but I don't think princesses wear flares," She laughed. "I change into my uniforn when I get to school. I wanna look good for Darien." With that, she was downstairs. "Hey Mom........Hey Dad!"she greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Morning Serena, I'm making breakfast,"said her mother......"Serena?? What are you doing up?"  
  
"I've been trying to figure that out all morning," Serena said putting her finger on her chin.  
  
"Well good morning sweetheart," said her dad, reading his newspaper.  
  
"I'm not very hungry.....I'll just have an apple on the way to school."  
  
"Ok, but I'm making chocolate chip pancakes,"she pointed out.  
  
"Nah, but you can give mine to Rini when she wakes up," she said on her way to the door. She put on her white sneakers and grabbed her school breifcase and lunch by the door. "Bye Mom, Dad!" she said on her way out, grabbing her soft, winter coat.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
She was on her way to Darien's house.  
  
"I'm so glad I get to walk to school with Darien!"  
  
Then out of nowhere came an explosion about 10 feet down the street. There was a small girl in the way of the blast, but it was coming nowhere near Serena. She has no time to think or transform. She wanted to transform because this was no ordinary light. It was a purple, neon light with some red in it. She ran towards the girl and grabbed her, but before she could get clear, the blast hit her, and she flew at least 50 feet. She covered the girl with her own body so that she got more of the blast than the girl. A building collapsed and part landed on Serena and the girl, causing Serena to let out a painful scream. Then the blast disappeared.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Darien looked at his watch. "She's always late.......even when she gets up early. I want to wait but I can't or I'll be late. She'll understand." He began walking to his car. "No use in walking if Serena's not here."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It was after school and Darien went to pick Serena up from school as usual. When she didn't come out of school, Darien thought she'd forgotten about him. He even came after detention was over so he knew she couldn't still be in detention. He went home.  
  
He opened the door to his apartment and put his keys on the table by the door. "I can't believe she forgot. I pick her up every day. She knows that. If she was going home with her friend she could have at least came out and told me. I wish she would tell me when she does someting and we have plans," he said to him self. He then turned on the radio to calm him down.  
  
*-When you've got nothing at all then you've got nothing to worry about....Oh noooo.....when you've got nothing at all you've still got nothing to worry about.....-*  
  
"I can't believe her.....why do I put up with her....she's so---" Darien began, until he was interrupted by a report on the radio that caught his ear.  
  
***Earlier this morning there was an explosion involving a small child around the age of seven and a young girl believed to be around fourteen. The small child is allright except for a fractured arm, but the older girl is in very critical condition. Doctors say she won't make it. The small child, earlier, said she was walking down the street and she heard an explosoin and she was embraced by another person, then a building fell on top of them. In other news-----***  
  
"Wow! Poor girls....I hope they're okay. Maybe I can go see them to make sure. It's not like I have anything else to do.....((sarcastically))" Darien grabbed his jacked and his keys, then he was out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The television was on at Raye's temple. The news was on. yet no one was really paying attention. Lita and Mina were arm wrestling and having thumb wars. Raye was trying to meditate but there was just too much noise coming from the other two girls. ~"This morning there was an unusual explosion in th Juuban district of Tokyo. No one was killed. Twelve were sent to the hospital for minor wounds. Eight were treated on the spot for scratches and other small injuries. And one person was around the source of the explosion and sent to the hospital for major injures. Now in other news the Crossroads Jounior High got a new volleybaall court and was finished today before schoo---**CLICK** Raye turned the television off.  
  
"Where is that Meatball Head?!," asked Raye. She was really mad cause Amy and Serena were late for the scout meeting and everyone else was waiting for them. "Well I'm sick of waiting!!! I say we start without them!," she yelled.  
  
"Come on Raye, be patient. She wasn't at school either. She's probably just trying to have fun before the next enemy attack. I mean, can ya blame the girl? I'd probably wouldn't be here except for the fact that I'm afraid of you!" Mina pointed out. She got a glare from Raye. Then Raye got out a stack of Sailor V comic books and started to read one.  
  
"Raye, you don't think something could have happened to them, do you?," asked Lita, with a concerned look on her face. Raye's eyes came out of the comic she was currently reading.  
  
"Why do you say that?," she asked. Lita looked down to the floor.  
  
"I don't know. It's just that, well, Serena's always late, but this is pretty much a first for Amy. And I'm kind of worried. They are an hour late! That's bad, even for Serena! If something's happened to either one of them and we're just sitting here doing nothing, I could never forgive myself."  
  
*WHACK!*  
  
"HEY!? What'd you do that for Raye?," asked Lita. She rubbed her head. Raye glared at her.  
  
"Now you got me worried Lita!," she yelled.  
  
She looked at Mina."Well think about it you guys. Something might have happened!"  
  
Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," yelled Mina. She got up and answered the door and a man handed her a letter. She opened it and started to real it. "You don't mind, do ya Raye?" Raye shook her head and turned back to the other girls.  
  
Lita thought for a minute and finally said, "Maybe we should check all of Serena's usual places like the Crown Arcade.........the ice cream parlor............the mall..............."  
  
"The hospital!" Mina interrupted. The girls looked at her in wonder.  
  
"WHAT?!" they said in unison.  
  
"It's this letter!" She began to read it :  
  
  
  
""Dear Ms. Hino,  
  
I am sorry to be the one's to inform you that a friend of yours,Serena Tsukino, who has mention you along with others numerous times, is a patient in the ICU. I hope she will be alright but I thought it best to inform you and it will be allowed for you to come and see her at any time. Just come to Tokyo General Hospital and go to the front desk and they will tell you where she is. I will try to wait for you on her floor but I may be busy with other patients. She has mentioned others like Mina, Lita, and a Darien, but I was unable to obtain an address for any of them so I was hoping that you could inform them of this news. We have Ami Mizuno with her, but she is unharmed. We contacted her first since her mother is part of our staff. I look forward to meeting you, and thank you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Doctor Karin Keiya""  
  
They all just stared with blank expressions on their faces.  
  
"It's Serena, she's hurt!" said Raye, with more than a little concern in her face. She got up and started to put her coat on quickly. Everyone else did the same.  
  
"Should we bring Luna and Artimis?" asked Mina.  
  
"I don't think they'd allow cats in a hospital. Sorry Luna. Sorry Artimis. You guys will have to stay here," said Lita. She put her coat on and followed the others outside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On their way down the street, they turned around and saw Darien's car coming up behind them. He stopped and pulled over.  
  
"Hi girls! Where you headed?" Darien asked.  
  
The four girls exchanged worried glances. Raye finally broke the silence. "Um, Darien.......we...........uh.......well.....you see we were just going to the hospital."  
  
"Really? Me too. You girls want a ride?" he asked. "Oh and have any of you seen Serena? She was supposed to walk to school with me this morning and I was supposed to pick her up after school but it was a no show both times!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived at the hospital and went to the front desk. Mina walked upto the desk and asked, "Excuse me....I was wondering if you could help us. We got this letter in the mail," she handed her the letter, "Could you tell us what room she is in?"  
  
"There will be a nurse on the 9th floor to tell you the room but at least I can help you out on the floor!"  
  
"Do you know what happened to her?" asked Raye, concern clear in her voice.  
  
"No Miss, I'm sorry. Someone on that floor will know. The doctor is Dr. Raphiel. If you find her up there you can ask her. She will be on that floor. She might be with another patient though," said the woman.  
  
"Thank you!" said Mina.  
  
"You're welcome. Oh and I hope she's ok," said the nurse with a smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the way to the elevator, Darien asked the four girls, "Who are you four going to see? And again, have any of you seen Serena???"  
  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#to be continued#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
The three worst words to hear or read!!!! okay now tell me it sucks! Sorry this was so short. I need reviews so please R & R! 


End file.
